KiHyunHae
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: No Summary. Kim kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae. /Kihyun Chibi/ Brothership/ Drabble/ DLDR/ No. Bash/ Nb. Debut Kihyun brothership pertama. Semoga suka. Dan mendapat feedback positif dari readers.


**Title: KiHyunHae**

 **KiHyun Brothership**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Annishi Kiann~**

"Kim hyung, aku ikuuuutttt." Rengek bocah gembul yang berusia 5 tahun pada hyungnya.

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Hyung akan menginap di rumah teman hyung beberapa hari." Jawabnya pada adik gembulnya yang bernama Kyu tersebut.

"Kim hyung mah gitu. Tidak sayang sama Kyunie." Rajuk Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hyung sayang sama Kyunie." Memegang bibir Kyuhyun pelan. Ia gemas dengan kelakuan adik manisnya tersebut.

"Hyung, jangan sentuh bibir Kyu." Tepis Kyuhyun pada hyungnya. Menutup mulutnya kemudian.

"Kau menggemaskan Kyunie."

"Kyu tau hyung. Tapi Kim hyung tidak sayang Kyu lagi." Menatap polos pada sang hyung dengan mata berkedip lucu.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Kim hyung tadi hanya menghela nafas maklum. Ia sangat mengerti tentang sifat keras kepala adiknya tersebut. Adiknya tidak akan berhenti merengek padanya sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Lalu apa yang harus hyung lakukan agar kyu percaya pada hyung?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Hyung tidak boleh meninggalkan Kyu." Ucapnya sambil melipat tangan depan dada.

"Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Sahutnya malas menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"Bohong." Kyuhyun cepat menjawab.

"Hah." Desah seseorang yang bernama Kim hyung tadi.

"Hyunggggiiiiieeeee." Rengek Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis." Ucapnya sambil berjongkok, mengusap pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu sayang Kibum hyung." Sambil memeluk kakaknya erat.

"Hyung tau." Ucapnya membalas pelukan adiknya erat.

"Kalau hyung tau, kenapa hyung mau pergi."ngeyel Kyuhyun, melepas pelukannya.

"Karena hyung harus pergi."

"Hyung tidak boleh pergi pokoknya."

"Hyung pergi hanya beberapa hari, Kyunie." Sabar Kibum pada adik keras kepalanya tersebut.

"Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh, hyungggiiiieeee."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Hm."

"Hyung?."

"Hm."

"Hyung marah pada Kyunie?"

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iy..." sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, ada seseorang yang memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisakah, kalian tidak berdebat?." Tanya orang itu pada 2 bersaudara Kim tersebut.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun terdiam, melihat siapa orang yang berani menginterupsi perdebatan diantara mereka.

Masih dengan tatapan datar, Kibum mendengus. Ia terlihat tidak menyukai kedatangan orang itu. Orang itu adalah orang yang sangat dibencinya karena_

"HAE HYUUUUNNNGGGGGG." Histeris Kyuhyun sambil menubruk tubuh Donghae. Membuat korban penubrukan terkejut.

"Aigooo. Kau membuat hyung hampir jatuh Kyunie." Balasnya sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun pelan dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Hehehe. Maaf hyung. Kyu senang Hae hyung kesini." Cengir Kyuhyun lucu memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang rapi.

"Nakal." Gemas Donghae menanggapi.

"Tapi hyung sukakaaaaannnnn." Jawabnya manja masih dipelukan Donghae.

"Tentu. Hyung suka."

"Hae hyung yang terbaik. Kyu sayaaaaaaangggg Hae hy..."

"Ehem." Dehem Kibum, memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Merasa tidak suka karena diabaikan/dilupakan adik dan sepupu ikannya tersebut dan dianggap makhluk tak kasat mata oleh mereka.

"Bum hyung." Lirik Kyuhyun kesal pada hyung datarnya tersebut.

"Apa?." Tanya Kibum datar pada Kyuhyun

"Hyung masih disini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan mata.

"Hm."

"Kukira hyung sudah pergi." Kyuhyun terlihat tak acuh.

"What" Horror Kibum walaupun masih datar.

~Annishi Kiann~

Donghae terkikik geli melihat interaksi 2 bersaudara Kim tersebut. Sangat manis dan lucu menurutnya. Satu berwajah datar, dingin, dan gengsian. Satunya lagi bertubuh gembul, pipi chubby, dengan wajah imut, manis, menggemaskan. Benar-benar perpaduan sempurna yang dimiliki Keluarga Kim.

Kibum sangat berbeda ketika di rumah. Terutama sikapnya pada Kyuhyun. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Kim Kibum sang pangeran es yang selalu datar, pelit ekspresi, sarkas, dan sangat-sangat menyebalkan itu adalah orang yang sangat menyayangi dan melindungi adiknya.

Kibum menatap Donghae tajam. Gara-gara siluman ikan. Ia jadi diperlakukan seperti itu oleh adik kesayangannya sendiri. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau adiknya ini akan bersikap seperti itu padanya.

'Menyebalkan sekali' inner Kibum masih menatap Donghae tidak suka.

"Hyung. Bum hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menarik ujung baju Kibum pelan.

"Hm." Sahutnya malas,

"Hyung tidak pergi. Nanti hyung terlambat." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat, pergi ke kamarnya kemudian. Mengabaikan Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun masih mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti dengan tingkah sang hyung. Bukankah tadi hyungnya itu bersikukuh mau pergi. Tapi sekarang...

Loading loading loading... akhirnya_

"HUWWWWAAAAAAA. BUM HYUNG TIDAK JADI PERGIIIII." Histeris Kyuhyun sambil melompat kegirangan.

Membuat Donghae yang semula terdiam, bingung dengan sikap Kibum. Terlonjak kaget. Menutup telinganya dan mengelus dadanya kemudian. Berharap ia tidak cepat mati, karena tingkah ajaib kedua sepupunya tersebut.

"Kyunie. Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengejutkan hyungmu ini." Tegur Donghae pelan pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung lihat. Kibum hyung tidak jadi pergi dan menginap di rumah temannya." Ucap Kyuhyun berbinar, mengabaikan teguran hyung ikannya tadi.

"Hyung tau Kyu." Desah Donghae frustasi menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Hahahhaaha." Tawa Kyuhyun pecah melihat wajah mengenaskan Donghae.

Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun mengejek dan menertawakan dirinya merasa kesal. Kemudian_

"Rasakan ini anak nakal." Ucapnya menggelitiki perut Kyuhyun. Membuat sang empu tertawa kegelian karena ulah hyung ikannya tersebut.

"HAE HAHHAHA HYUNG HAHHAHA LEPAS! HAHAHHA KYU HAHAHAH GELII. HAHAHHAAHAH." Ucap Kyuhyun tertawa sambil terengah yang tidak dipedulikan Donghae. Dengan wajah memerah.

Kibum dari arah tangga, baru keluar dari kamar setelah mengembalikan tas yang mau dibawa menginap di rumah temannya tadi, memutuskan berhenti. Karena melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae, tengah bercanda. Kibum terdiam. Ia sebenarnya cemburu, cemburu melihat kedekatan adik dan sepupunya itu. Tapi ia tau, Kyuhyun akan selalu menyayanginya. Karena ia adalah hyung kandungnya. Hyung no.1 bagi Kyuhyun.

Jadi, betapapun Kyuhyun dekat dengan Donghae. Posisi Kibum tidak akan pernah tergeser atau terganti oleh siapapun. Kibum akan selalu menang banyak. Karena Kyuhyun adalah adiknya. Berlian berharganya dan ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain melukai Kyuhyunnya.

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. Setelah mendengar teriakan meminta tolong antara Kyuhyun maupun Donghae yang tengah mengerjai satu sama lain. Kibum tersenyum. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Tidak berniat menolong Kyuhyun atau memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Kekanakan." Gumam Kibum pelan. Pergi ke taman belakang. Ia butuh udara segar dan ketenangan dari dua makhluk berisik yang berada di rumahnya tersebut.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Debut Kihyun brothership pertamaku. Maaf kalau aneh dan tidak nyambung.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
